Physical fitness and health concerns are among the areas of highest concern among Americans today. More than ever, people are frequenting health clubs and performing exercise routines at home in order to lose weight, and maintain a healthy lifestyle. While there are many different types of exercise machines available, they typically only work on certain areas of the body such as chest and arms, or lower body and legs. This means that a person must move from machine to machine for a full body workout. Those exercising at home must also have space and the money to afford two or more different types of exercise machines as well. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a user can obtain a full body workout from a single exercise machine.
The whole body exercise machine of the present invention provides a seating area in which a user sits that is positioned between two rotatable exercise wheels, resembling those of a wheelchair. The wheels are capable of both clockwise and counter-clockwise rotation and are user adjustable; to provide more or less friction, increasing or decreasing the force required to rotate the wheels. An arched overhead frame area provides a counter-weighted pull-down bar that is position adjustable from a position directly overhead to a position directly in front of the seated user. A user can perform leg press exercises while seated by using a push plate and lever mechanism that is also counter-weighted and adjustable for increasing or decreasing weight/resistance. Using the multi-function exercise machine of the present invention, unlike other limited body area exercise machines, provides users the benefit of a complete body workout in a manner that is quick, easy and effective, all without moving from machine to machine to accomplish a similar workout.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide workout exercises for all segments of a user's body, i.e., the upper, middle and lower portions of the body. It is also an object of the present invention to provide the types of exercises not usually combined in a single exercise machine to work the entire body. It is a further object of the present invention to afford the user the ability to work the upper, middle and lower portions of the body while remaining in a seated position.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.